


Origin of a Kagamine

by Izraill



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izraill/pseuds/Izraill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Kagamine, one of the worldwide known Vocaloids. Len, a boy who lives on the streets. The two of them meet, and not everyone is happy about it. When people want to separate them, they'll have to stay together and help each other... alas, they don't know the damage one person can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin of a Kagamine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Vocaloid characters. All the rights to their rightful owners. I do not use this story to earn money, this is only for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Author's notes: Hello, readers. This is a short story about Rin and Len that has been in my head for a while now, I hope you enjoy it. There will be only 3 chapters to it, and the second one is already written, so I'll post it soon, maybe in three or four days. As you'll notice, Len's appearance is slightly different here, it's only his hair, other than that it's the same.
> 
> Now, it's time to read.

"Hi, how've you been?" asked the main programmer of Crypton to the Vocaloids gathered. He had participated actively in the creation of all of them, and was assigned to take care of them, being one of the few who knew their nature as 'programs.'

"We've been alright"

"Yeah, what are we gonna do today?"

Luka and Miku were the first to answer.

"Good, today we'll make a few tests with Luka, the rest of you have the rest of the day free. Luka, come with me."

After saying that, the man walked through a door being followed by the pink-haired woman while the rest left the place.

"This is too boring."

"What is too boring?"

Rin and Miku began to chat as they walked through the depressingly grey halls of the building.

"This; we never do anything interesting. I would like to do something new."

"Like what?"

"Like, going outside."

"...uh?"

Miku had to think for half a second. They had never left the building without the programmer. He usually disguised as their bodyguard and took them out so they knew the outside world. He was always there, so their freedom was greatly limited. Going outside could also be dangerous, because the people out there just knew them as famous singers, and didn't know about the existence of Vocaloids. If they just happened to malfunction while outside it would be very dangerous.

"Wanna go outside, Miku?"

"W-well, I don't know. He isn't going to be very pleased if he finds out."

"He doesn't have to find out"

Miku didn't reply. She was still thinking about it, but she wouldn't leave her any choice other than go. Who knows in what trouble Rin would get if she was out there by herself.

"I'll go alone then."

Rin began to carelessly walk towards the staircase. Miku hesitated for two seconds, but in the end she followed her.

"Wait for me!"

They left the place without being noticed and began to walk down the street, being sure that no one would recognize them. They had changed their characteristic clothes to something simpler, dark skirts and long-sleeved t-shirts to cover the numbers on their arms, a green t-shirt for Miku and a yellow one for Rin. Their hairstyles were different too, both sporting a simple ponytail, though Miku's was much longer than Rin's. That, and dark glasses should've been enough to avoid being recognized.

They walked through the streets of the city, they knew most of them, but it was the first time they were free to go anywhere they wanted to without having that man with them.

They went to arcades, malls and parks. The money they had wasn't much, so it was spend quickly and they had to go back before he noticed they were gone. Three hours had passed, and the tests he does usually last four or five, so they weren't in a hurry.

As they calmly walked down a street, they heard the strumming of a guitar and a high young voice that they couldn't tell if it was male or female.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yes, it's one of my songs."

The girls began to follow the music to find its source. Walking down a concurred alley they found it. A young teen boy with black hair tied in a ponytail was standing playing an old classical guitar as he sang. People occasionally dropped a few coins into his guitar case on the ground.

He was at least as tall as Rin. His blue eyes were focused on his instrument as the slender fingers moved over the fretboard. His clothing looked old, a pair of ragged black jeans and a dirty yellow t-shirt.

He played what she would call a 'not-bad acoustic version' of 'Butterfly in your right shoulder,' a song Rin had recorded and published not much time ago.

"He's good."

"Yes, but he's still nowhere close to me."

"Of course; what were you expecting, a professional singer?"

"Obviously not, I was just making a comment."

"At least toss him a coin."

"Yeah."

She walked next to him and tossed a few coins into his case as he finished the song and Miku kept walking to their home only a few blocks away. Meanwhile, Rin stayed there for a moment talking to the street musician.

"You're good"

"Thanks," he replied taking the coins from the case into his pocket and putting the guitar in its case.

"How did you learn to do that?"

Rin was very curious, he had played amazingly and sang very well a song that was written and sung by her. Such skill doesn't come from nowhere.

"Learn what?"

"Learn to sing and play like that."

"I learnt it by myself, with some help from friends."

Well, maybe sometimes it does.

"Oh...can you teach me?"

"Huh? Sure. The name is Len, by the way."

"Just Len?"

"Yes, no surname."

"I'm..." She stopped for a second. Saying 'Rin Kagamine' wasn't a good idea. She could use her first name, it was very common and there shouldn't be any reason to suspect, but her surname had to be another, something simple and common. She said the first name that came to her mind. "I'm Rin Akiyama." That sounded believable to her.

"Nice to meet you."

"Me too. When could we meet again?"

"Tomorrow here it would be OK, if you can. I'm gonna be playing all the afternoon."

"That would be alright. I gotta go now. See you tomorrow, Len."

"See you, Rin."

After that, she went home as Len wandered through the city to look for dinner.

He was a boy from a poor family. He was left on his own when he was very young, not more than six years old. Not even knowing his own surname, he wandered alone living on the food he could get and sleeping on the streets. He lived like that for about two months, until a woman found him.

Len learnt to see her as his mother, but things happened few years back, and now Len was by himself again. He knew he could do it, he had arrived to the city two years before and he was alive, and that was enough for him.

His only worry every day was to find dinner and a place to sleep. He usually found both in a nearby park, buying some food at a stand and sleeping on a bench. It wasn't a fancy life, but he had been in much worse situations. Like having the police behind him, getting in trouble with gangbangers, and things like that in the place he considered his hometown; comparing that to the last two years made his current life seem much better. The only difference what that he had no one he could call 'family.' He had friends, but that just wasn't the same.

Meanwhile, Rin had arrived home. No one had noticed Miku and her were gone. Miku had helped saying they were in Rin's room all the while. No one would dare to enter her room if not invited or they'd need a repair.

"So..."

"So?"

"What about that boy?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna meet him tomorrow."

"Oh, you'll have a date."

"No, no, it's just 'cause I want him to teach me to play like him."

"It still sounds like a date to me."

"Whatever."

"Dinner time!" Their programmer called.

"Let's go. And don't mention anything about today."

"Sure. I'll not tell you'll have a date."

"Because I will  _not_  have a date."

* * *

The next day, Rin went alone to see Len. She found him standing in the same place as yesterday, doing the same thing, playing the guitar and singing to get money. She waited until he finished that song before talking to him.

This time the song was 'dear', a song that Miku had sung. His voice was very different, and didn't sound right at some parts. But that was to be expected when trying to sing something of that difficulty.

"Hi, Len."

"Rin, you're here already."

"Yeah, so... you gonna teach me a little about that?"

"Sure. Let's go somewhere else."

They left and went to the nearby park. There, using his guitar, Len taught her a bit about the instrument. To Rin, it seemed overly easy, just memorizing positions, notes and chords; piece of cake. It was when she held the guitar that she noticed the true difficulty on it. There was a big difference between memorizing something and doing it. It required a lot of coordination, doing something different with each hand, and the slight pain on her left hand fingers wasn't helpful. Just like that, she practiced for a while.

"Yes, just like that."

"My fingers hurt."

"That's normal. It'll not hurt after a few days."

"I see. Well, it's getting late. I'll see you later."

"Sure, see you. You know where to find me."

After that, Rin went home being sure she would see that boy again. She would see him every day if it was possible.

* * *

Rin would go meet him in the afternoon, always finding him in the same place doing the same thing, but he would stop what he was doing a soon as he saw her, and then they went somewhere else. The only exceptions were the days she had things to do back home. After a few days, the original purpose for them meeting was lost. Rin had already learnt everything she could learn from Len, and she just went with him to hang around and try to have a life outside. However, those meetings usually brought bothersome conversations with Miku.

"You're gonna see your boyfriend today?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Not yet. You two keep dating, it's obvious he'll be your boyfriend sooner or later."

"We are not dating."

"Then how do you call what you guys do?"

"Just going together to places."

"That's dating."

"Shut up."

"Just go and see your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

They were getting along very well, and considered each other as good friends, though they acted more like a couple but they would never admit it. Len thought there was no way she could like him more than as a friend. For him it didn't seem possible, she was just a girl that had showed up one day and had befriended him for whatever reason. That's what he wanted to see, but it wasn't what everyone else saw.

"What a long day." Len said as he sat on a bench in the park, which probably would be his bed few hours later. He had been all the morning playing and all the afternoon walking around downtown with Rin. He just wanted to take a break, and then go to eat something.

"Yo, Len" said Kazuo, one of Len's friends. He was a brown haired boy slightly taller than him, always carrying an accordion. He played in the streets for money too, just in a different part of town, but he always went to that park to rest. Kazuo had got to the city after dropping military school when he decided his wish was to be musician. Alas, his parents didn't support him as much as he would have wanted, and somehow, he ended up on the streets. Len and Kazuo met when they were new into the city, becoming friends.

"Hi, what's up?"

"The sky."

"Don't try and be a smartass with me."

"Hehe, you know I cannot help it." He sat next to Len. "Hey, I have heard the rumours."

"What rumours?"

"You know, that you got yourself a girl. People say that they see you with her almost every day. I myself have seen you two together a few times."

"No, you're misunderstanding it, she's just a friend."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, dude. Just do not forget to invite me to your wedding, ha ha."

"Get lost."

"Is it wrong talking with my friend about his girl?"

"Yes... and she isn't 'my girl.' Also, you aren't the one to talk about girls, forever-alone-guy.

"Hey, I am just waiting for the right girl."

"And you'll keep waiting forever."

"I'm very sure I won't."

"Keep dreaming."

"Hey, don't make fun of me just because you have a girlfriend."

"Get lost."

"Ha ha, let's forget about it for now. We should get some food. I promise I will not talk about your girlfriend." He stood up and began to walk.

"Not my girlfriend," Len said standing up and following him.


End file.
